Amu's Conclusion
by teru.bozu
Summary: 6 Years after Ikuto Leaves to find his father, On Amu's 18th Birthday, what happens when Tadase 'Helps' her to finally recognize her feelings for Ikuto? What did he do? And Why is Amu leaving? AMUTO - Will Continue in 2 weeks, I promise. 21/10/13 Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**Chapter 1 : INTRODUCTION OF ALL CHARACTERS**

**.: **Commentary!**:. WARNING , YOU HAVE TO READ TO COMMENTARY FIRST TO KNOW WTH IS GOING TO HAPPEN.**

**- : OMG YAY! MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER! Hmm let me introduce you to the main couple for my first amazing story I'm going to start!WHOOP! *Kids cheering* AH! THANK YOU THANK YOU! **

**Audience: JUST INTRODUCE THEM ALREADY! **

**- : *jumps* o-o-ok then... geeze.. Don't gotta be jealous cause I'm so good.. hehehe**

**Audience: *picks up pitch forks and fire* WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**- : hahaha...haha..ha...i didn't say anything... really! ANYWAY... the story is based around 2 characters you may know of who are famous for their strawberry and cat performance.. (Does that even make sense?) IKUTO TSUKIYOMI AND AMU HINAMORI FROM SHUGO CHARA**

**Audience: *GOES WILD!* KYAAA! IKUTO SAMA! AMU SAMA!**

***Amu and Ikuto come out from opposite sides of the stage***

**Amu: *nervous...and almost falls* ah! (NO! I DON'T WANNA FALL WHEN I JUST ENTERED)**

**Ikuto: AMU! *catches Amu and holds her bridal style* heh? Clumsy as ever... **_**Amu... *bites her ear***_

**Amu: *blushes like mad* I-I-Ikuto... YOU PERVERTED CAT, WHAT WAS THAT FOR ?**

**Ikuto: aww... but you just blushed which means you like it... I'm way better than that kiddy king... *nuzzles her neck and licks it***

**Amu: ahhh...ah...ah... *faints* X/X**

**Audience: *warm and fuzzy atmosphere* KYAAAA! AMUTOO!**

**- : ok... then... . anyway... let's start with the plot for this story guys! **

**.: P L O T :.**

_When Ikuto left for France in search for his father, Amu couldn't help but have the feeling of loneliness sweep over her when he left... Ever since that day, Amu kept looking outside her window "Ikuto... what are you doing now? ..." every night before going to sleep with a smile on her face... what happens when Tadase tries to do something to her which makes her leave Japan for good making her realise her feelings for Ikuto? Will she find him?_

**- : AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! A PLOT I JUST MADE ON THE SPOT! OMG.. THAT RYHMES!**

**Ikuto: *Rolls eyes* ... what are you ? A ten year old? *smirks***

**- : DD: HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! DON'T MAKE ME BRING TADASE HERE! :D**

**Ikuto: WAIT. NO! **

**- : hehehe too late, TADASE! COME HERE!**

**Ikuto: NOOOO! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! And.. AMU'S MY STRAWBERRY! STAY BACK! *cat ears and tail pop out and he embraces Amu from the back***

**Amu: I-I-Ikuto... *blushes* can you let go please? Not in front of the Audience...**

**Ikuto: ehh? *pouts* ah, but that's good, so I'll do it when the audience is gone then... *smirks* right? **_**Amu-koi... **_***kisses Amu on the cheek and winks at the audience***

**Amu: mm...*kisses Ikuto back on the cheek* fine then... (: **

**Tadase: *feels an evil force (Ikuto) and runs in* WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HINAMORI-SAN? OR, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER! HAND HER OVER!**

**Ikuto: hmm? That's not the right question.. It should be what haven't I done to Amu? *smirks and kisses Amu on the lips passionately***

**Audience: *faints w* KYAAA! SOO AMUTOO! XD**

**- oh gawd... you guys go get a room the stories about to start... -_- **

**Ikuto: ah! You're right! Let's go **_**Amu-koi**_** *arm around her waist and dragging her to an empty room**

**Amu: But Ikuto.. I don't wanna miss the story... D: *pouts***

**Ikuto: CHE! .. Fine (OMG.. that was waayy... too cute for my heart) *th-thump* well then I'll just take this then *extreme passionate kissing going on***

**Amu: mmm...mh...mhn...hah...hahh...*faints***

**- : ... O/O ... O-o-ok... LET'S JUST START THE STORY WHILE THE COUPLE MAKES OUT... X/X oh yer.. Since Amu is busy making out... Tadase.. Will you do the honours?**

**Tadase: *pissed off but suddenly reverts to prince mode* Hello! - - sensei doesn't own shugo chara or any of the characters except for this story plot. She also apologizes for the extremely long commentary before the story and the obvious OOC that will happen throughout the whole story and that she may update slowly considering how lazy she is *prince smile* :D **

**- : TADASE! D: or should i say.. Tadagay.. :D well.. Anyway thank you for choosing my story to read! AND BEGIN THE STORY AND BTW, AMU IS... 18 IN THIS STORY. XDD :'D**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Introductions**

_**xX 6 Years After Ikuto Left Xx**_

Today was Amu's 18th birthday, exactly 6 years and 52 days from when Ikuto left, she counted. Amu had already changed from the mindset of a child to a mature young adult as well as her body. Every where she went, men fell to her feet and did everything she told them to... During the years, she had attained a body every woman dreamed of, creamy, milky soft skin, honey golden eyes that looked like it belonged to an angel, bubble gum pink hair that looked so delectable reaching down to her waist, a perfect chest size, the voice of a top world pop idol and a smile that knocked people off their feet. Amu was famous for being an all rounder, perfect at all her subjects, teachers adored her and a lot of people even called her Hinamori-Sama or Amu-sama because of her grace when she walked.

Amu got ready for school, she went to the best school in Japan, her uniform was a bleach white blouse that hugged all her curves perfectly with short sleeves and a black skinny tie, with a short black skirt that stopped in the middle of her thigh and a skinny blazer that was tight around the waist pushing her breasts up. Amu wasn't particularly excited today, especially because it was her birthday, this meant extreme crowds and piles of presents she didn't even need.

Just then her father busted in through her door, her father was the president of the Hinamori Company, one of the richest companies in the world, he usually put up a business attitude at work but at home he was very childish and over-protective of both his daughters Amu and Ami. Ami was 13 years old, she had beautiful light chocolate brown hair with hazel brown eyes and was as famous as her sister.

"MY PRECIOUS SPARROW IS GROWING UP~!" he cried as he hugged Amu.

"Honey... *sweat-drop* Amu is 18 now, she's not a child anymore..." said Amu's mum as she walked into Amu's room prying open her husband's arms off.

"Ohaio onee-sama happy birthday!" Ami smiled as she hugged her. Ami had a great respect for her older sister which, unusually so, had caused her to have a sister-complex. (NOT IN THAT WAY) She was just a little... TOO over-protective of her sister. "Um... Onee-Sama... PLEASE ACCEPT THIS GIFT! I MADE IT MYSELF" She said eagerly with a determined look on her face.

"Ah! Aww... Ami... You shouldn't have...You are the CUTEST ADORABLE LOVABLE little sister EVER!" Amu cried as she cuddled her sister, which caused Ami a little tint of light pink on her cheeks. Amu let go and opened the gold ribbon wrapped present which inside had a Glittering pink diamond shaped in a heart with a silver chain. "A-A-Ami... YOU'VE GOTTEN SO MUCH BETTER AT MAKING JEWELERY! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!"

"Y-You're welcome onee-sama..." She said smiling.

"Ok now, Ami, help me put on this necklace, I can't put it on myself you know." Amu said holding out the necklace.

"Ah! It would be an honour to onee-sama!" she cried as she elegantly clicked the necklace into place around Amu's slim neck.

Then both of their parents stepped in and gave her their own presents, her father giving her a bracelet that matched the necklace and her mother that gave her a silver pink diamond encrusted hair piece that glittered beautifully in the sunlight.

Her parents escorted her out of the house and into the black limo that awaited her and her sister to school. When they both arrived to their school, Amu and Ami were suddenly being greeted like world celebrities, and all of their fan clubs had even set up a red carpet leading to the front doors of the school.

"Oh god... I knew this was going to happen" Amu said waiting for the worst to happen. They both stepped out of the limo and walked gracefully across the red carpet as their hair flowed as cherry blossoms swirled around them. They could hear ecstatic shouts and screams especially at Amu

"KYAAAAAAA~! AMU-SAMA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The whole school shouted expecting a speech from her. Ami handed her a microphone and nodded to her.

"Onee-sama, you mustn't disappoint everyone by not giving one..." She said smiling, eager to hear the speech that Amu was about to give.

"Ohaio Minna~!" Amu said in her oh so perfect voice, and people were immediately swayed and stopped talking. Outside of the school gates, there were even news reporters everywhere recording her every word live to broadcast all around the world. "I'd like to say, that I am very grateful to everyone here right now, for listening and saying 'Happy Birthday' to me... And for that I will be glad to accept your wonderful gifts to me, whether it's a smile or a present, i will be glad to accept it all... So now I'd like to present this school the gift of renovated class rooms which have been upgraded to the latest technology" Amu said as she gracefully walked over to the school entrance with gold scissors and cut the red ribbon.

Cameras Flashed Everywhere and reporters and journalists were talking and scribbling down notes as quick as lightning. The whole nation celebrated her birthday as she went on with her overflowed schedule. Just then Amu's best friends came to meet her and they knew that Amu had a hard time dealing with things, especially today.

Tadase Hotori, Utau Hoshina (Utau Tsukiyomi), Yaya Yuiki, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Kukai Souma, Rima Mashiro, Lulu De Morcerf and her Favourite cousins Miki, Ran, Su and Dia Shougo who were known as the 'Shougo Quartets' all hung out with her and were called the;

* * *

**.: 'ELITE GROUP':.**

The Elite Group was known nationally as the aces, each person specializing in a talent, or in Amu's Case, EVERYTHING

**Name:** Tadase Hotori – Extremely Princely Figure

**Age:** 19

**Specialty:** Extremely Smart with straight 'A's but not as smart as Amu

**Description:** Short Blonde Hair, A dull red colour for eyes,

**Name:** Utau Hoshina – Stage name OR Utau Tsukiyomi – Real name – Dating Kukai Souma

**Age:** 21

**Specialty:** Singing Idol, Goes to the school because its joint to her Creative Arts School

**Description:** Long Blonde Hair (normally in pig tails) Devil Looks, Ultra Violet Eyes, Dark Blue ribbon tie

**Name:** Yaya Yuiki – known as the baby of the school

**Age:** 18

**Specialty:** Known to be good at making other girls cute and has great grades

**Description:** Honey brown hair up to her shoulders in pig tails, large red bow as tie

**Name: **Nagihiko Fujisaki (Fujisaki Twins) Known to be extremely nice – Dating Rima Mashiro

**Age:** 19

**Specialty:** Captain of the Basket Ball team as well as National Basket ball team

**Description:** Long Violet hair, Light Honey colour eyes and wears a purple tie

**Name:** Nadeshiko Fujisaki (Fujisaki Twins)

**Age:** 19

**Specialty:** Dancing All types but normally does traditional Japanese Dancing

**Description:** A Splitting Image of Nagihiko but her hair is tied up with a red ribbon, Red Ribbon tie

**Name:** Kukai Souma – The Active one of the school – Dating Utau Tsukiyomi

**Age:** 20

**Specialty:** Sports, Especially Soccer and like Nagihiko he is also the captain of the national team.

**Description:** Messy Brown hair, Lime Green Eyes, Green tie

**Name:** Rima Mashiro – Dating Nagihiko Fujisaki

**Age:** 18

**Specialty: **Famous Actress

**Description:** Doll-like features, long Blonde wavy hair, eyes just a little lighter than Amu's, red bow

**Name:** Lulu De Morcerf

**Age:** 18

**Specialty:** Famous for her french line of Jewellery 'Pure Séduction'

**Description:** Long Blonde Hair with Curled Ends, Blue Eyes, Sky Blue Tie

**Name:** Miki Shougo (Shougo Quartets)

**Age:** 18

**Specialty:** Known to specialise in all Visual Creative arts all around the world

**Description:** Bright Blue Hair, Matching Blue eyes, Blue beret with a spade and No tie, Art Book, Pencil

**Name:** Ran Shougo (Shougo Quartets)

**Age:** 18

**Specialty:** Highy Energetic, Dances With Nadeshiko Fujisaki, part of the national cheer leading team

**Description:** Dark Pink Hair, Dark Pink Eyes, Pink lined sports hat with a heart, No tie, Brings Pompoms

**Name:** Su Shougo (Shougo Quartets)

**Age:** 18

**Specialty:** In a team called the 'Extreme Cuisine' Relay team of Chefs Nationally, Su is Leader

**Description:** Very Light Green Hair (Almost looks like Blonde) Emerald Eyes, Cute White hat with Clubs, No tie and brings around a extendable pallet of cooking utensils that fits in her blazer easily

**Name:** Dia Shougo (Shougo Quartets)

**Age:** 18

**Specialty:** A Famous Model, Occasionally travels around for New Runways, Also a fashion critic

**Description:** Light orange Hair a little longer than Utau tied in pony tails, Bright Yellow Eyes, Wears a white headband with a Big Yellow Diamond on the side, Brings Extendable Make up kit everywhere, no tie

**Name:** Amu Hinamori

**Age:** Just turned 18

**Specialty:** All rounder, perfect at everything. Famous around the world for her company and herself

**Desription:** Bubble Gum Pink Hair Waist Length, Honey Golden Eyes, Black Tie, Long white socks, Occasionally wears a grey cardigan on cold days, her skirt is accustomed with a black frilled side bow and her socks also have black bows on the sides.

* * *

**- : OMG... X.X THAT TOOK... A WHILE... **

**Ikuto: ... That was really long...? O.o good job on the character intro's though (:**

**- : THANKS! I am so tired... that took a while... cause I kept getting sidetracked... **

**Amu: Thats what YOU get when you use 2 laptops, 1 watching shugo chara all over again and typing the story. And the other watching inspirational youtube videos while on facebook, bebo AND mangafox...**

**Ikuto: GOD.. EXTREME MULTITASKING MUCH?**

**- : huh... At least i finished the story... I should finish this up before I completely use up 2 pages for OOC... =_= so, Amu, Ikuto and the Audience, will you do the honors?**

**Ikuto, Amu and Audience: THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R - - SAMA'S FIRST EVER FANFICTION!**

**- : ahh! Thanks for sticking to the end with the horrifically long description of the story. I will most likely update soon! Please R&R so I know what to do in the next chapter even though this one didn't really have anything interesting!**

**Everyone: SEE YOU SOON! **


	2. Chapter 2 : Realizations

**- : OMG! YAY! My second chapter... (: okay... now I'm definitely sure that the actual story will start from chapter 2 since chapter once was more like the description of the characters which made me go on and on and ON... Great thanks to my first ever reviewer ****Purple-Pavlova**** for her encouraging comment ^^ . **

**Ikuto: Haha... yeh... she totally deserves a kiss from me ...*grabs Purple-Pavlova and kisses her***

**Amu: wah wah wah? IKUTO... HOW COULD YOU? TT^TT I HATE YOU! *runs with tears in her eyes***

**Ikuto: AMU! Sorry purple-pavlova i got to go.. AMU! AMUU! WAIT! IT WAS ONLY A KISS ON THE CHEEK! *Runs after Amu, ears and tail pop out* **

**Amu: *Gets tackled to the ground* wahhhhhh... TT^TT how could you cheat on me? And right in front of me even! I HATE YOU ... I hate you... i h-h-hate you...TT^TT *cries like mad***

**Ikuto: *picks Amu up and embraces her* I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I LOVE YOU... Amu... please believe me... it wasn't my fault... - sama said i should so she forced me by typing it..DD:**

**Amu: I-Ikuto... I believe you... I love you too... (: ... now that that's over with.. sensei... would you mind telling me... what went through your mind when you made my **_**Ikuto-koi **_**do that? Would you like to die right about now? *slowly approaches -* **

**- : ano... well...eto... GOTTA RUN! *RUNS AWAY WHILE SHOUTING* ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY WHILE I RUN! GTG BYE!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Realizations**

As the rest of the 'Elite Group' approached Amu, you could hear screams from both fan girls and fan boys "KYAAA ITS THE ELITE GROUP! KUKAI – SEMPAI~! You're so cool"

"Ugh.. God... i wish they would just stay away from my Kukai..." Utau said in a grumpy tone as she reached out to cling onto his arm.

"Eh? Ah! Utau, are you jealous?" Kukai winked to her as Utau blushed a crimson red

"W-w-what are you talking about Kukai? I-I'm not jealous, I'm just... annoyed, that's all..." She said while looking away.

"Ngaww...My Utau-Chan is jealous of my fans, don't worry, you know I love you and ONLY you" he said as he lifted up her chin and kissed her. Utau suddenly started stuttering as Kukai let her go and went into silence clutching tighter to his arm.

"Ah! Hey Amu! How's the birthday girl doing?" Kukai shouted waving his arm around.

"Kukai! How's it going guys? ... I'm having a little trouble right now...It's been a busy day... I'm exhausted, even though it's only period one..."

"Ehh? Hm.. Well that's good then because the reason we came to you was that we heard you had a giant load of work to fill out before the day ends. So, as BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE, and also the Elite Crew, will help you no matter what!" He said shouting as he held his arm out to show her his determination as all the others nodded along.

"REALLY? You guys... ARE THE BEST FRIENDS ANYONE COULD ASK FOR!" she said with tears in her eyes as she hugged them all.

The bell suddenly rang and they all rushed to their classes, thankfully, they were all in the same homerooms, so it was convenient for them as they all walked in their own style. Nagihiko and Rima were holding hands and walked at a peaceful pace with Nadeshiko walking in front of them with her head held high. Tadase and Lulu walked in their own style as graceful as ever, but no-one could compare to Amu as she strutted down the hall like a model. Utau and Kukai walked behind them, linking arms and occasionally exchanging sappy love lines. And At the back were the Shougo Quartets who also linked arms and talked energetically.

As they all reached the class room, screams and squeals could be heard "KYAAA! IT'S THE ELITES! AND ESPECIALLY AMU-SAMA!" soon Amu was surrounded by a large amount of girls and boys trying to give her presents for her birthday.

"Mataku... *sigh* this is going to be one busy day for me... OK OK! MINA! If you have got a gift to give to me, at lunch there will be a few lines where I will personally accept them myself, you will also get a gift bag with a 4carot diamond necklace and the boys will receive free game software of your choice." She said as she made it back to her seat resting her head on the table feeling sleepy.

"AHH! AMU-SAMA! ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU TIRED?" everyone shouted as they surrounded her offering her pillows and water bottles.

"Ah... now that you mention it, I've just got this slight pang in my head... I think I've got a headache..." She said as she placed her fingers on her temples rubbing them in a circular motion.

"I guess this is our queue to help her, Kukai, bring Amu to the infirmary, Utau, you can go with them, Everyone else, let's try to keep the screaming fans away from her so that she will get some rest." Tadase said as he suddenly turned to face the enormous crowd that was gathering. "If you may excuse us, Amu has got a slight headache, so it will be good, if you just leave her for a bit so she can rest, right? After all, she will be there to accept your gifts personally." He said in his princely mode as he smiled making the girls swoon.

The fans looked at each other and nodded eagerly "I guess... we don't want to burden her since it's her birthday... so we'll come back at lunch to give out gifts" they said while bowing to leave. Kukai was carrying Amu in a princess hold with Utau next to him as the rest of the Elites came to surround them in a protective stance. They soon reached the infirmary where Amu was placed down onto a pure white bed.

"Mmm?" she opened her eyes in shock seeing the group with her. "Ugh... thanks for helping me... I don't know how much longer of this I can take..." she said as she got up to the window where she looked up into the sky...

"Amu... we know how much you miss him... but don't worry... he'll be back soon...!" Ran said in a positive tone.

The bell suddenly rang for first period and all of them stood up and started to leave except for Tadase.

"Tadase? You're not coming?" Nagihiko asked in an unsure tone.

"Oh... Nah... I just thought it would be better if one of us stayed behind to make sure that no-one bothers her when she sleeps" Said Tadase as he smiled and waved a small wave to them. They all nodded as they left the infirmary leaving him and Amu alone together. "So... you really miss him that much then huh?"

"Yeah... I guess I do... I mean... I really... just wish that he was here... especially for my birthday...but.. I guess not.." She said smiling as tears suddenly poured out like a waterfall. "Ah? Why am i crying? I don't miss him that much... right?"

"Amu...! Please don't cry... I can't stand to see what he does to you every year! Be with me... Be with me... please!" Tadase said as he pushed Amu into the soft covers of the bed and kissed her with passion while pinning her arms down and locking her legs together so she couldn't kick him. He suddenly started placing kisses on her neck as his hand slowly rubbed her upper thigh and his other hand unbuttoning her top and groping her. When saw her, she was crying more than ever, looking sideways as she couldn't do anything. "I-I-I'm...Sorry..." he said as he released her.

When Amu was kissed she felt like her heart had just been torn to pieces making her realize her feelings for Ikuto... 'NO!' she thought as she struggled to move away, but she was already too weak from stress. When Tadase released her, Amu immediately stood up and Ran out of the infirmary and past the school gates where she was picked up by a black limousine.

"Amu-Sama... Where to?" the driver asked while looking straight ahead.

"Home... Just take me home..." she said just barely coming out of her mouth as she clutched on to her knees as if she was trying to hold herself together.

When she reached home, she ran straight to her bed room and lay down on her king-sized bed, tears streaming down her face as millions of thoughts raced through her mind. 'Do I really love Ikuto? Why does my heart react this way? Why do I always feel so lonely?' and so many other questions popped through her head giving her a headache. 'It looks like I'm going to have to see for my self... I'm going to have to see him... by myself...' she thought as she reached for the phone and called her father.

"Father... yes... I'm ok... Father? I'd like to ask you for a favour... is it ok... if i took a few months off school for a holiday? I've been so stressed throughout this year that i think i deserve a break...can you ask Mum for me?... oh, she said yes?... Well... I'd like to go to France by myself for a vacation... OH THANK YOU FATHER! I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I can leave tomorrow? Thank you! Thank you...!" she said excitedly as she placed her phone down and started packing immediately and texted to everyone that she was leaving for France.

* * *

'**Hey! Lulu... I'm going to France for a couple of months... to cool down for a while...and also to search for him...please understand my feelings... I'll return home in a while.'**

'Whut? Y'all leaving...? Ok... I guess I understand that you love him...so I'll give you mah encouraging words... GO GET 'IM GIRL! I know he'll understand your feelings. After all.. You are the sweetest person I know and don't worry, I'll explain to the others. I bet you're going to leave tomorrow right? Well... good luck then...I'll miss you... so come back home soon for us.'

'**Thank you so much for understanding Lulu, I'll miss you as well... I'll update to you every once in a while so don't worry, thanks for explaining to them...I'll try to come back as soon as possible'**

'Ok then... good-bye, see you soon and don't forget to get me a souvenir as well as the others! K?'

'**Hehehe, of course I will...I've gtg...bye!'**

'Ah... ok then...have a safe flight...'

'**Thanks...I'll ttyl.' **

Amu then dialled Utau's Number and started talking.

"**UTAU, KNOWING THAT I'VE JUST SENT YOU THE TEXT BEFORE... you probably know why I'm going, Right?"**

"I knew it! You have feelings for him don't you? Ok, I'll tell you that he's become a famous violinist during the years and is always very busy...I'm going to miss you... and tell my brother that he has to come back soon to visit me and the rest of the gang"

"**Ah... well... I guess you could say that.. I'm going to miss you too.. Thanks for telling me...but I got to go pack my stuff, I'm leaving tomorrow morning"**

"I see... well then.. Have a safe trip and bring him to visit us sometime... Bye!"

"**Yeah... Bye Utau..."**

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, especially in the plane... So she brought her Books, iPod and a small note book laptop...

* * *

**- : AUGH! I finally finished... it's already 2:34 am... i need to sleep... -_- BUT ALRIGHT! 2 Chapters in 2 days? ... I think... O.o**

**Ikuto: Whatever... You need some sleep...*Yawn* btw when am I going to be in the story?**

**- : Oh! Don't worry, In a few chapters you'll be there... (: so anyway... I got to get to sleep because I'm about to drop dead in a few seconds... so.. Every one?**

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE R&R AND SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3: Complication

**- : Ohaiyoo ~! Its Alizey here (: I'm proud to say... That i have now approached to writing the 3****rd**** chapter of this story. **

**Ikuto: And the introduction of ME! *smirks* **

**Audience: YERSHH~! HELL YEAHH! AMUTO! Wait... will there be Amuto? *worried***

**- : well... I'm sorry to say this... but no. There won't be any Amuto just yet...**

**Audience: aww... *sad face***

**- : BUT, I'll just give a few... hints to what's going to happen ;D Ok, Amu ends up going to Paris, searching for Ikuto. But while she searches, something horrible happens to her little sister Ami while she is away. I won't say anything more... **

**Audience: =O ohhhhh**

**Ikuto: *smirks* good job... good job**

**Amu: DD: AMI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER SENSEI?**

**- : ah! Don't worry, i haven't done anything... *mutters* yet... *smirks***

**Amu: NOUUU~! YOU EVIL VILE WOMAN! **

**- : hey. Don't compare me to that bitch Saaya, ok? Or do you want me to include more Lemons in this story?**

**Ikuto: Yeh... we discussed about Lemons before right sensei? It should be like ****** and **** of-**

**Amu: WHAAATT? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME YOU PERVERTED CAT BASTARD? *flustered flustered* DDDX**

**- : LOLOL XD it isn't even coming yet (: don't worry ^_^**

**Ikuto: ngaw... I'm gonna get impatient...**

**- : don't worry Ikuto, you'll have you fun, anyways... Amu? The disclaimer?**

**Amu: SENSEI DOES ****NOT**** own Shugo chara except for the story line that is.**

**- : I hope you enjoy the story ^_^**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3: Complication**_

Amu had finally packed her things and went down the stairs to meet her family once again before she left for France.

"Onee-sama... Why do you have to leave?..." Ami said with tears in her eyes.

"MY LITTLE SPARROW IS LEAVING! YOU HAVE TO COME HOME FOR PAPA SOON!" Amu's father said as he hugged her in a tight embrace.

"Amu, as your father said, you must come home soon, I hope for all the best for your journey... And good luck, finding that boy" she whispered in her ear as the whole family hugged her in a tight embrace.

"Onee-sama, you must bring me souvenirs when you get back... you have to write to me while you're there!"

"Ami... Of course i will! You're my dearest beloved sister and I'll miss you so much. Of course I'll write to you, what kind of big sister would i be if i didn't?" she chuckled as she cupped Ami's face in her hands. "I'll come back and visit you soon, I'll keep your beautiful necklace as a precious treasure that no-one can replace and of course, I have something for you to remember me by."

Amu reached her hand bag and took out a beautiful white box with a gold ribbon and inside was a glittering silver ring with a pink diamond heart surrounded with plain diamonds. The ring was cushioned in white satin, Amu carefully slipped the ring onto Ami's right hand third finger and said "This is my gift to you, you must keep this safe while I'm gone, alright? No matter what happens, I, your Onee-sama will stay by your side, right here" Amu pointing to where her heart was.

"Thank you... Onee-sama..." she said while crying.

"Well... We all wish you are safe on your journey... come visit us soon... Amu..." Her father said as he kept Ami and her mother beside him.

"Of course... Now, I must get going if I don't want to be late for my flight" said Amu as she stepped down the stairs that led to her house. At the bottom of the steps was a black limousine with a chauffeur holding the door open for her.

"Amu-sama? We must be leaving now." He said.

"Ah... of course, thank you." She said as she stepped in waving to her family.

And with that, they drove off to the Airport.

_**Ikuto's POV on Amu's birthday**_

'Ah... it looks like my strawberries growing up' he smirked 'hm... 18... she doesn't look bad... maybe sexy even' he turned to the television and saw many boys swooning over her and offering her roses and some of them even proposing to her! Ikuto immediately got pissed and threw the remote across to the other side of the room.

'No-one touches my Amu...' he said turning to the television seeing a surprising news update.

"It seems that Amu Hinamori, daughter of the Hinamori Company who just turned 18 today is leaving for Paris tomorrow, and as expected, many people are awaiting her arrival with a grand entrance" the reporter said and continued on, but Ikuto didn't really listen to the rest and just focused on that sentence.

'Amu is coming here? Why? And so hasty at that... maybe she's coming for me? ...Nah probably for something else, but I do kinda wish that she's coming for me, and I really want to see her again. Maybe I should meet her at the airport... No. That would be way too awkward, so how do I meet her then?' he thought. Just then, his conscience popped in.

"_**What? Why can't you just use your career? That would be way more amusing, and if you meet her at the air port, you probably won't be able to, with the screaming fans and Grand Entrance, I bet you won't even be able to get anywhere even close to her."**_

'Huh... I never thought of that...'

"_**OH! I KNOW! You can disguise yourself as someone else, meet her by ACCIDENT, act yourself and pretend you don't really know who she is, flirt with her and make her your friend. Then ask her out and give her your concert tickets with a backstage pass. And THEN you can say that it's you"**_

'Whoa, that's the smartest plan I've ever had, why didn't I think of that before?'

"_**Because you're too busy thinking about your looks and skipping classes has done its job."**_

'SHUT UP!' he thought angrily and muttered

"Stupid conscience..."

"_**HEY, I HEARD THAT, YOU KNOW WHAT? IF YOU CALL ME STUPID, THAT MEANS YOU ARE STUPID CAUSE I **__**AM**__** YOU!" his conscience shouted back angrily at him and shut himself out.**_

"the hell?" he said and sighed as he got prepared for the plan tomorrow.

Eventually, Ikuto found a few wigs from his studio wardrobe and some clothes to match. The wig was light silver and was in a messy style that suited him. And he got some gold contacts to go with it. For his clothes, he just wore some ripped b-boy style black loose low cut jeans, and a baggy black hoodie with the words 'th3 str33tz' in white. And for shoes he chose something clean and simple, low-cut black converse shoes.

'Huh... I don't look bad... No, wait... I look hot, I ALWAYS look hot' he smirked.

'Tomorrow will be interesting...' he smiled to himself as he threw his disguise on a chair and slept till the next day

_**xX THE DAY OF ARRIVAL! Xx**_

_**Amu's POV – On the plane**_

'So tired...and so bored' Amu thought as she turned on her iPod. Then a steward started to walk down the aisle. Amu then asked,

"Ah! Excuse me, but do you know when we are going to arrive at the destination?"

"Oh, Amu-sama, Its going to be another 8 hours till we get there, so in the meantime, please enjoy our extensive buffet or you can use your laptop as we have free wifi connection here" smiled the steward.

"Ok then... thank you very much for your time" Amu smiled back.

_**8 long hours later**_

'Ugh... that was a long trip... and what I got from it was a pounding headache...' she said as she stepped out of the plane. As she stepped out, she saw a large crowd of people welcoming her and body guards protected her from the men that tried to approach her. Eventually Amu finally reached a black limousine that awaited her.

She was then taken to a grand hotel where many workers bowed to her and said.

"WELCOME HINAMORI-SAMA, WE ALL HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY"

"Ah...thank you very much for your hospitality, please take care of me." She said as she bowed back.

"Gerald, please take Hinamori-sama up to her room" the manager said as he snapped his fingers to have bell boys bring her luggage.

Amu's room was amazing, probably the biggest room out of the whole hotel, with a beautiful canopy bed, a large walk in wardrobe, a large kitchen and all other necessities. When Amu left the plane, she found out that she was suffering from jet lag, so she decided to take a quick walk.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

'So... today's the day for my plan...' he smirked as he got his disguise.

'Hm... I'm pretty sure that this is the hotel she's staying at...' he said as he walked to the entrance.

_**Amu's POV**_

'So tired...' she yawned, and at the corner of her eye, she spotted a guy with silver hair and gold eyes.

'Wow... he's pretty hot...' she thought.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

'It's Amu, time to get working' he thought walking to where Amu was.

"Hey there, say, you're pretty cute, you goin' on a walk? Mind if I walk with you?"

"Whatever, I'm not you, so I don't really care" she said as she crossed her arms together.

'She hasn't changed a bit' he smirked.

"So... I heard this, Hinamori Amu came today..."

"...What? Are you saying you don't know me?"

"Wait... SO YOU'RE 'THAT' HINAMORI AMU THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT?" he shouted.

"As a matter of fact... yes..."

"So, what did you come here for?"

"Wow, you're pretty straight forward huh? Well, i wouldn't expect less from a person who looks like a player" she retorted. "Oh well, i might as well tall you anyway... I came here looking for someone really important" she sighed

"Whoa, is it a guy?" he said surprised 'maybe it's me...'

"Ah... Yeah... it is, he's someone famous around here for violin i think?"

"Oh, is it Tsukiyomi Ikuto? He got famous not long ago" he questioned.

"YEAH! That's him! He used to be in Japan, you may not know this, but he's a total perve, so I call him a cat perve" she laughed.

"Ehhh? Really? Huh..." he snickered. "Anyway, since you really want to meet him so much cause I just bet you miss him right? Well, i just happen to have a spare ticket, so would you like to watch his concert with me? It also comes with backstage passes"

"I don't know? Cause that's pretty generous of you"

"Don't think of it, cause it'll just be like me asking you out on a date" he smiled

"! REALLY? I'D LOVE TO GO- I mean... Sure!" she said blushing

"HEY! That was just adorable just now, don't hide it! Let me see it"

_**Amu's POV**_

'He really reminds me of Ikuto, I mean... he could almost look like him, except for the hair and eyes that is' she thought as she stared intently at his face. She swore that he was blushing because he suddenly looked away while covering his face.

"Ngaww, you're blushing, that's too cute"

"Shut up..." Ikuto muttered

"My names Toshiro Yamate by the way, it's been a pleasure to meet you" he said smiling.

"Ah... Yeah.. So, we'll meet at 10:00 am tomorrow?"

"Sure, wear something nice" he smirked.

_**xX Later That Night Xx**_

Amu was watching some TV when suddenly a breaking news headline flashed across the screen. She froze and the wine cup in her hand flew to the ground with a crash, spilling red wine all over the carpet, but she didn't care.

"Ami..." she whispered barely Audible, and the news headline said

"AMI HINAMORI, DAUGHTER OF THE HINAMORI COMPANY WAS KIDNAPPED AND FOUND UNCONCIOUS IN A COMA."

'AMI! AMI! GOMEN, IKUTO... I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU...' she prayed desperately in her head as she ran off to the airport.

* * *

**- : OHHH INTENSE SHTUFF RIGHT THERE**

**Ikuto: does this mean i get stood up? D:**

**- : *pats his shoulder* i'm sorry... but yes...**

**Amu: BUT ITS FOR A FAMILY CAUSE, DON'T WORRY IKUTO I'LL COME BACK! I STILL LOVE YOU ! **

**Audience: Ngaww...**

**Ikuto: You better, come back quickly to me...**

**Amu: *blushes, and melts***

**Everyone: LOLOL**

**- : haha, anyways, i hope that everyone liked the chapter, please R&R ! **

**Everyone: SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!**


End file.
